decade
by heartstations
Summary: shikixrima, multiple pairings -- She came on this school one night, on a mysterious school that she knew nothing about and met the sleeping prince to finally realized the real fate had waited them in new door. /crosswise in puñeta rr?


**Decade**

**Mae: **Mae's here! Or shina or Sachi, you could call me with one of the three as you wish :D So I'm new and this is my first story! Became obsessed with VK, I deciding to try my luck here ;D As I'm not too good with vampire related (of course if you want to teach me one hwhwhw) this will be an AU story. Grammatical errors are overwhelming, sorry.

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight is owned by a pure genius, vampire new age mangka-ka, Matsuri Hino. But this story is purely made by my own idea though ;D

* * *

**puñeta: crosswise**

Tonight was surely dark

With dim rays streaked around blindingly, cloud rummaging the grayish form, the soft whimpers of flashlight knocked down all senses within mind, what else could describe the ever so nothing night like this? Beneath the lullaby it uttered in slow melody, a girl hastily made her way in dark alley. Her face contorted a vexed look, but her steps echoing steady slow clatters. Still, she hurried her slow pace in clandestine while black boots covering her feet safe. Hands holding the laced pastel umbrella, she glanced through her sides evenly, observing every possibly moving object. Sometimes she squeaked a hushed; low girlishly thud of her sore throat as the cold dews splashed her exposed skin.

"_Finally."_

Her eyes soon focused as the destination was visible on her vision, her grip unwarily loosened. Her face angled the building automatically as her blonde pigtails were being swayed by wind' movements. She relaxed as soon as another figure appeared on door frame, letting a tiny fissure enough for her penetrate in, of the quite antique construction it was.

"Welcome in." the tall man smiled casually

"It's cold out there. Do you want me to bring you some hot chocolate before we start anything?"

She didn't answer the cheerfully said man; instead, she swayed to and fro her wet umbrella, while her other was rinsing clean the liquid substance left behind at her rain coat. And, those azure idle eyes swiftly met the man' olive ones, second later her head cocked slightly sideways.

"I want to go to class since school has started already, Chairman Cross?"

He looked taken aback, certainly mesmerized by this girl sudden' outburst as then his casual smile returned back to glue proudly on his features, afterwards.

"We are going then."

- - -

It had been questioned multiple times as why this school began its lessons at night. Not to mention tonight. There were still some students wandered away in giddiness, and of course confusion. They were not really sure of what things that they would get in, of a school which threw some letters out and gave the free scholarships towards who held the letters.

That's why sometimes Chairman Cross –this school headmaster patrolled few moments once to see if he caught students ran away from classes again. It's pretty predictable that some naughty pupils decided a quite dangerous decision like that. The subjects it offered shocked them enough that perhaps butterfly started to torment their stomachs. Nonetheless, all attempts were faltered in vain as Chairman Cross would not let it happen –there were things he wanted from them.

It still would be a cloudy mystery as some wondered what the long-haired Chairman planned with collect them all in a school featured the whole uncovered mysteries; plus the very basic question that would reverberate their minds from very first.

"Why must in night?"

That was an article that circulating the blonde girl' mind, as she walked steadily along side Chairman Cross. She had smelt some issues said this school was a special one; but she never sure and didn't want to know why. There were more in this world to think about instead thought of useless stuff like this. She kept her head bowed down, with eyes went observant to her own toes. It was like all of sudden it was fascinating for her hungry, lazy eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, she didn't find yet the more fascinating thing to look at.

- - -

"Yori…" the dark haired-girl was pleading with her tearful gaze; glassy orbs were visibly shaking to dramatize the effect while the said girl seemed to concentrate fully so that another girl couldn't fool her twice.

"Stop it, Yuuki." Her voice was unmistakably sweet, and maybe; the softness was contrasting the simple rejection she uttered.

Yuuki couldn't—unable to give up, not yet, "You don't know how much I need to sit beside Kaname-senpai."

"Kaname-senpai? Why do you call him like that?"

Yuuki was flashing red of that inquiry, even though the lack of radiance blurred the hue, "He is practically my senior after all. I adored him… so much."

Not to mention, she regarded him so much ever since he rescued her in an accident that happened years ago. It was very surprising to find her father, Chairman Cross also invited him to study here, and what almost thawed her into puddle was that she's in the same class like him.

"Why do you need to sit beside him?"

Yuuki had her arms leaned back the table and resting her body above it, "I hate it so much when I must sit alone. Beside, just him that I know well around here, even after some moments have passed." She sighed, the class clattered tremendously again in background.

"Me not?" Yuri leaned closer, her voice just barely an undertone, but still gaps were enough in reason to hear Yuuki's reason closer.

"He is smart." Yuuki closed her eyes, sighed softly, "I have some issues with the lessons."

"Okay, coherent reason, I see." Yori was about to moving her belongings when she felt all students were stuttering and even some jumping in to their assigned seats.

"Sit down, students." The crisp voice of Chairman broke down the panic air that rising in the class. However, Yori soon sat back, and Yuuki; who basically speechless, lowering her body and down sat, waiting her father to speak further.

"Moon Class, we have one newcomer here." He pronounced sweetly, and then nudged the frenzied quiet girl to introduce herself.

Indolently, she stepped one time forward, bowed her head slightly, pig tails stretching forward, "Nice to meet you."

Stunned yet again, as the Chairman wanted to tell her that he demanded her to tell the students her name, she had walked away already to a vacant seat that she caught instantly in a blink. Without further ado, the Chairman speedily decided to tell them her name when he caught a more understandable –also common- scenery in Moon Class.

But when seeing it, his mood hotly became unbalanced, and then he exploded –like had been expected

"Shiki Senri!" the girl who originally walking, stopped as she heard the Chairman screeched a name; which sounded a bit stranger to her.

"I told you to not sleeping in class, didn't I?" the Chairman grumbled, as this was what he got when he patrolled Moon Class

The girl was staring without blinking, straight to the sleeping man who gradually eyelids were raising slowly, revealing gray orbs that she concluded straightforwardly due to the lightning that roared in midnight.

He brought his body straight, and his head hanging in midway as his mouth mumbled a short apology, "Sorry."

"I promise to make you are punished if you do it again." The Chairman warned him as then he spun his body back and shortly left the class, forgetting that he wanted to let the students know the girl' name. Meanwhile, the girl was still standing motionlessly, glanced to the said boy who had continued his sleepwork as soon as the chairman left the sight.

She soon sat down, as some her classmates were looking at her; some whispering and rumoring around, but no one dared to do anything until one by one brushing it off, followed by her doll mask returned to her appealing features.

Nonetheless, the girl chose a seat beside Yuuki, who soon flaring in gusto in achievement of getting a seatmate. She seemed excited to have the girl beside her, in contrary with the blonde who seemed to put no attention towards anyone.

Yuuki was extending her hand, smile never broke her face, "May I know your name?"

The blonde then realized that she had a girlish creation who maybe shrieked very loud on her side. She breaking a moment her still doll position as she cocked her head, eyes watching Yuuki' extended hand.

Yuuki aware of something, "Oh, maybe I should tell you my name first?"

The girl stopped to stare, instead gazing intently Yuuki' face, "Yes you are."

Saw the girl' innocent face and her very ignorant self, Yuuki replied, "My name is Yuuki Cross. I'm daughter of Chairman Cross, you see. If you need anything, just call me, okay?"

"And you?"

The girl threw her bored glance to somewhere before answered back, her hand reached Yuuki's extended hand, "Touya Rima."

Yuuki beamed, her hands clasped beneath face, "Really? Cute name though! May I call you by Rima only?"

Without thinking of course, she nodded nonchalantly. Yuuki's eyes brightened almost immediately, she seemed like the happiest girl in the world, "I think we can be great friends!"

Rima wholly unintentionally ignored, as Yuuki' words turned in vain; she practically heard but brain not. She returned her bored glance to somewhere; somewhere that fell to that sleeping boy; the red-haired who perhaps deserved to be called _Sleeping Prince. _After all, he seemed like love sleeping very much.

She noted him leisurely; she could feel similarity between her and him. She saw a reflection of herself within those gray orbs; eyes that showing itself to her not too long ago.

"Shiki Senri…" she whispered, eyes never fell far from him.

_And in that finality, they cross wised. Who knew who could make a flawless happy ending?_

* * *

**Mae: **Sorry to make this short. As a grand opening of story, I should make it longer –as what it should be on some cases of those great stories out there, but who know? And I know this is kinda… weird? But ah, never mind. Someone could improve their writings further and further, or so I think ;D What do you think? It is always nice to know what that swirling around your mind when you read this –no, not a demand to do, but just a request of this poor youngster. I can improve what I should improve when you pointing what I should fix so that the next will be better, not the worse one. Lastly, please don't whine about my grammatical mistakes, I know them better than you do. It is still in progression to be better anyway; I don't get my all basics grammar rules in school yet anyway.

I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL DEATH IF YOU DECIDE TO SPARE ONE OR TWO MINUTES TO GIVE SOME COMMENTS OR REVIEWS OR ANYTHING YOU WANT TO CALL IT WITH. Thanks in advance :D

© pastelcolor 2008


End file.
